The Cold, Metal Shell
by MANGOM1LK
Summary: The legend never reached the Daleks' communications.


Went through some Doctor Who episodes recently and had this idea.

(/o_o\\)

The Dalek fell.

After landing on the surface under the cover of darkness, the Daleks inside the ship had exited and begun to inspect Mt. Ebbot, so they might use it as a base.

There was one area, though, where the elevation would stop working. It just so happened to be above a hole.

And the one Dalek fell.

Its elevation pads would activate, but lacked the power to even slow the fall.

It screamed out in the metallic way only Daleks can.

(/o_o\\)

And then it stopped.

Rather, it crashed into the ground.

Its armour was rather undamaged, though. A bed of golden flowers had softened its fall, though only enough to preserve the Mk. III Travel Machine. Unfortunately, the impact had still obliterated the area of ground it had landed on.

"E-LE-VATE!"

Its elevation probes glowed with a brilliant blue, and it slowly began to rise out of the impact crater. _Very_ slowly, I might add. This would _not_ be enough to leave the way it had came in, and so it advanced forward.

A doorway was there, and the Dalek entered, finding a way out.

But there was not a way out.

There was a golden flower.

With a face.

"Howdy!"

The Dalek was confused. Confusion. One of the only emotions allowed to a Dalek, and only because it helped them advance.

"WHAT IS THE MEA-NING OF THIS?"

"Well, golly! I'd be confused, too, if I were ya. I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower."

"SCANS DO NOT DIS-PLAY A SEN-TI-ENT BEING. YOU ARE NOT COM-MUN-I-CA-TING!"

"I really don't know about _not_ communicating there, bud. Hey, who are ya, anyway? Ya seem like a bit of a suspicious character."

"DA-LEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM OTHER LIFEFORMS!"

"Ah, so you're a 'Dalek'? Sorry, drawin' up a blank here. You must be really confused. Let's show you how things work down here in the UNDERGROUND!"

Flowey instigated a FIGHT.

"Ya see that... huh. That's where a SOUL usually goes." Flowey looked kind of embarrassed. "You don't... _not_ have a SOUL, right?"

"SOULS ARE IRRELEVANT! DALEKS LACK WHAT IS USELESS!"

"Come on. At the very least, try out my philosophy."

And Flowey made the _scary face._

 _"In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED!"_

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!"

Flowey surrounded the advancing Dalek in friendliness pellets, but they simply bounced off its casing. In desperation, he tried again, and again, but to no avail.

But the Dalek didn't shoot Flowey. It found it couldn't bring itself to, specifically.

 _Not yet._

"WEAPONS NONFUNCTIONAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOONE?!?"

"Aw, man. Was kind hoping you'd put me out of my misery. Boy, what a shame."

Flowey sighed, then looked back up at the Dalek with a wide grin.

"But I bet _you_ wanna get outta here, right? Yeah, I can tell. We soulless have to stick together, if ya know what I mean."

"THIS... IS THE ONLY AVAILABLE SOLUTION?"

"Probably."

"THEN... IT MAY BE POSSIBLE, IF YOU GUIDE ME TO AN EXIT."

And it filled the Dalek

with

determination.

The Dalek wasn't sure what this feeling was.

It hadn't felt anything in all of the centuries of its existence, so _any_ feeling should be alienating, but...

It felt _right,_ somehow.

And that was all the more wrong.

It was pushing the Dalek further, further into the purple-walled Ruins. It seemed Flowey was the only living being here, at least so far. This was a good thing, as far as the Dalek was concerned. Not that it didn't enjoy a good extermination - infinitely to the contrary - rather, it was afraid. Afraid of what had happened with Flowey.

Earlier, after he'd burrowed into the ground, the Dalek had tested its weapon, and it was still as destructive and powerful as ever. The fact that a change of space could make the Dalek so _different_ , though... it almost shuddered with the thought.

Not that it could, of course. Its casing was too rigid for something like that.

And even Flowey himself. The Dalek could, literally, _feel_ his power. And, like with its emotions, it hadn't felt a thing inside its casing for its entire existence.

Not that this worried the Dalek. Though, as incapable of emotion as it was, it seemed awfully close to something of the sort.

It had been advancing for quite a while, now. The Dalek had seen many switches and buttons, as well as floor panels with horizontal slats in them, and they seemed significant, but they weren't, somehow.

Eventually, it reached the old, shriveled tree. It didn't appear to be living, but the Dalek shot it anyway, and it disintegrated into dust.

 _Dust to dust._ It entered the building, and attempted to find a way down the stairs without falling or needing to elevate. It found that it could simply advance without needing to do anything like this, due to how shallow the steps were.

It reached the bottom, and went to the left at the end, since this was the only way out.

An ornate door with a symbol consisting of triangles and squares lay at the end.

 _It's the Delta Rune._ The Dalek didn't question knowing about this. It wouldn't have been safe.

At this, it advanced through the door, leading it to a dark room identical to that where it first encountered Flowey. Sure enough, he sprouted out of the ground right there in the middle.

"Howdy, again!"

The Dalek wasn't sure why, but it almost felt... happy to see Flowey again.

"I watched ya during your trip through the Ruins. You seemed kinda tense... what's wrong?"

"NOTHING."

There was definitely something.

"Ah, alright. Y'know, I was worried about you."

Flowey grinned.

"See ya."

And he burrowed into the ground.


End file.
